


The Spoils of War

by Dinogaby



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Armor Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling for my Enemy, GarmaKoko, Good Girls Like Bad Boys, Lady Iron Dragon, One Shot, Team Fluff, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogaby/pseuds/Dinogaby
Summary: Lord Garmadon and Lady Iron Dragon celebrate their latest victory in battle.





	The Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? More self-indulgent smut of my favorite ship because I’m absolute trash for them. <3
> 
> This had been sitting half-written in my computer for MONTHS, so I finally got on my ass and finished it. Please leave reviews if you liked it.

The sun sets in the distance and the last golden rays pour over the vast openness of a desolated wasteland. In the middle of nowhere, an army of ruthless warriors leaves the gruesome scene of a battlefield. Another day has passed, and another battle had been fought. Just another notch in the endless slump of conflicts that had been plaguing this particular area. The winning team retreats to celebrate their victory, while the dismembered corpses of their enemies lay in the ground. At front of the group, a tall, dark skinned figure stands out from the bunch. Four arms, red eyes and sharp fangs finish off his macabre look. Everybody in the area knows him well. It is Lord Garmadon, the most ruthless warlord to ever set foot in this world. The mere utterance of his name instills raw fear in the hearts of his enemies… or anybody hearts, for that matter.

His Skeleton Army reigns supreme and quickly enough they start adding new conquered lands to their ever-expanding territory. Ever since he had set his mind into ruling the entire region, his Army had mercilessly barreled across the vast extent of land, wiping off everybody who tried to resist.

A few months into his main campaign he had crossed paths with what he thought could have been a threat, or a nuisance: Lady Iron Dragon. The young warrior was fighting for an enemy clan, claiming to defend her town from intruders when she had crossed paths with the mighty warlord. Whether it had been Fate that had meant for them to meet or something else, Lady Iron Dragon quickly shifted from being an enemy to be an ally, and then a lover.

Lord Garmadon had somehow managed to woo her into joining his cause.

Ever since she had agreed to join his endeavors, he had felt a renewed surge of motivation to keep going. He had wanted his Empire to be glorious and powerful, because now he would get to share it with someone else who truly mattered to him. They would rule this world together, and one day, their children will rule it too.

They rode back to base camp, the memories of the just finished battle still vivid in his mind. The power, the strength… how their enemies had been annihilated without mercy. They had vanquished the battlefield, conquered every foe. He savored the victory in his mind, it drove him crazy… the euphoric feel of success taking over his every sense. He was addicted to it. He lived for it. It gave him purpose.

He glanced at his side, his Lady Iron Dragon galloping next to him. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him. His chest suddenly ached, but in a good way. It still felt so foreign to him. How she always managed to take his breath away and replace those feelings of ravenous victory for something else entirely different. His heart swelled with happiness and want. His stomach fluttered, and he felt as though he had to hold the reigns tighter or he might have fallen off his horse. This must be what love feels like.

He was the greatest conqueror this world had ever known, everybody feared him and yet this beautiful warrior queen had not recoiled at his advances. She had actually fallen in love with him, and he loved her back. Oh, so very much. She was his world. Lady Iron Dragon had been the only successful person in taking his mind off the battlefield, even if briefly. No one else had made him feel that way before.

He had everything he wanted. Everything was perfect.

They arrived at the camp and were greeted by the troops that had stayed there, holding their ground. A deafening outburst of cheering soldiers. They celebrated the victory of their troops. The fearless determination of their leader.

They unmounted their horses and soon enough were surrounded by their soldiers. His mind is still rushing with euphoria. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He held her hand in one of his, as they walked among their troops, exchanging high fives and greetings with the excited crowd. Aahh yes, the sweet flavor of victory. They headed over his tent, anxious to get some time to themselves. He knows only one way to release all this energy, especially now that she is part of this game too. She had already figured out that a big victorious battle always had the certain outcome of getting him into a certain mood. And she likes that.

They entered the tent and closed the entrance behind them. Garmadon spun around to face her and throwing his arms in the air dramatically, exclaimed “Once more, I, Lord Garmadon, rule the battlefield!” He then laughed maniacally. 

Koko looked at him, in awe. His confidence entranced her. She admired his drive, his passion. He truly was unstoppable. And so, she voiced her thoughts, as if saying it out loud would seal his fate. “No one can stop you, my dear. They may try, but they won’t be able to”. The grin on his face was almost insane.

“It was an excellent battle. At this pace we will complete this campaign much sooner than we anticipated.” He looked at her, extending his arm with an open hand to her and added “And I am so fortunate to fight alongside you, my love”.

“We make a great team, don’t we?” she said, smiling at him and taking his hand.

“The best team there’s ever been” he affirms, his intense gaze locked on her.

“This might be your greatest victory yet” Misako continued.

“No” he replied softly. “YOU are my greatest victory”. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, with his face showing nothing but adoration for her.

Misako placed her hands on his chest and looked at him. “Do your generals know you can get this sappy?” she replied, teasing him.

“Ha! Never in this life” the warlord chuckled. “This is something specially reserved for you”. He said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

That made sense. Before her, he had probably never seriously loved anybody else. Everybody thought he was a bloodthirst monster, incapable of love. No one had ever seen this soft side of the evil warlord.

“Gotta get ready for the celebrations later tonight” she said. 

“I feel like celebrating right now” he beamed, suddenly carrying her under her legs and lifting her up, her face facing his. 

“Woah” she exclaimed taken by surprise, while quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders, securing herself. “Hold your horses, Garm”.

He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her, rather desperately. His mind racing with a million thoughts. He wanted her so bad. It was almost as if the battle wasn’t truly won until he had claimed her as well. She returned the kiss, with the same eagerness.

He walked towards the table in the middle of the room, while carrying her. He swiped one hand over the table, attempting to clear it from all the scrolls, maps and figurines sitting on top of it and making a bit of a mess in the process. He sat her on the table, his lips still locked onto hers. One pair of hands fumbled with her pants, trying his best to pull them down, while the other pair of hands went on himself, as he clumsily undid the latches of the lower front piece of his armor.

“Are you gonna take me here, right now?” she inquired, almost breathless, as he kissed her neck.

“Yes… Here… Now”. He replied in a ragged voice, dripping with desire.

Seeing him so desperate just made her want him more. She grabbed his helmet and removed it from his head, making it land with a loud bang on the table. Her fingers threaded into his hair and once more she brought her mouth to his and kissed him. She felt the growling sound coming from his throat and felt his fangs grazing on her lips.

He had finally managed to remove her pants and remaining undergarments. He opened the front of his pants and pulled himself out, already hard and throbbing. He didn’t even bother removing anything else. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes, his gaze piercing her. Spreading her legs open he thrusted himself into her. “Oooww…” she yelped as she felt him going in. He stopped for a moment, alarmed that in his bliss, he might have rushed things too much. 

“Garm… don’t stop” she cried into his ear. He resumed his pace, his arms wrapped around her hips and one hand anchored to the table. “Oh Koko, my love…” he moaned, trying to catch his breath. “Look what… you do to me” he said, in a hoarse whisper.

She held tight onto his shoulders, his armor rough against her bare hands, as he rammed into her like a wild animal. Her cheek pressing against his, in their tight embrace. She could feel the smell of ashes, blood and sweat coming off him. She could hear his feral grunting and moaning next to her ear.

He felt so good. She liked it when he took it slow and was nice about it, but she also liked his rough game. So desperate and unable to control his feelings. Similar thoughts coursed through him. He enjoyed showing his soft, tender side to her and submit to her every whim, but every now and then he liked to make it clear that the battlefield wasn’t the only thing he knew how to dominate.

He quickened his pace, as he felt his climax dragging closer. She moaned into his ear, enraptured by pleasure. He groaned as he felt himself coming inside her. He panted heavily from the effort and then his thrusting slowed down.

“Is… Is that it?” she whispered, wishing he had not finished so soon.

“I’m… sorry” he huffed, pulling out. “It wasn’t my most… elegant performance, I must admit”. He looked away, a bit embarrassed that he had let his arousal get the best of him.

She grabbed his face gently, turning him towards her and looked into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, one of his hands caressing the right side of her neck.

She pulled back from the kiss and said slyly “Well, this is not over yet”. Garmadon looked at her, inquisitively. “Take me to bed, so I can have you all for myself. And take that armor off, will you?” she added.

“Your wish is my command, milady” he smiled naughtily.

He carried her again and walked to the next room in the tent, where their bed was. Their other duties would have to wait a bit longer.

This time they would do things her way.

THE END


End file.
